In recent years, with the popularization of digital broadcasting, various broadcast programs (e.g., tv/movie programs) have been provided. Further, the wide use of Electronic Program Guides (EPGs) has allowed users to check programs scheduled to be provided on television screens. Furthermore, as reproduction devices for hard disks and Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) have been widely used, programs can be more easily recorded.
Under the circumstances, a system has been disclosed to extract user's preference regarding television programs based on, for example, contents of reserved recording to a hard disk or the like or a browse history of programs, and thereby recommend further broadcast programs matching the user's preference (Patent Reference 1, for example). Furthermore, a device has been disclosed to select programs a user desires, using information indicating whether or not recorded programs have been browsed.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-164217    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-253325